


red pen

by Skullszeyes



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fear, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loneliness, No Dialogue, Obsession, Pain, Panic, Paranoia, Short One Shot, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Alex tries to stop the pain in his head.
Kudos: 4





	red pen

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something for Alex, so this is quite a short fic. :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

_I don’t feel safe in my head._

It was another thing separate from what he had been drawing earlier. Something that was all his own, and not forced upon the page. He wrote over and over in a different journal, heart pounding inside his chest, mind splintering from a headache, and the small inner voice telling him to _look_.

He wouldn’t, so he kept writing on each page like it was somehow going to save him, or at least stop the pain in his head. He did feel a little better, a compliance from his pain as it came out almost in squiggles, his hand started to cramp. This was better, this was easier, he was able to think, to breathe, but when he slowed...when he stopped, it returned.

_I don’t feel safe in my head. I don’t feel safe in my head. I don’t feel safe in my head._

Over and over again, a mantra bleeding from his black pen, then later thrown to the floor and replaced with blue, then red, red, red, red, more and more until each page was either readable or unreadable. It didn’t matter. Those words were there. It was his, and he was able to breathe without wanting to stab himself in the side of the head.

Let this be the last as the pen ripped through the pages, and the sound almost relaxed him, but he kept on writing anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a psychotic episode of mine. LOL.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.


End file.
